Within Temptation
by CaskettGalexBonesBooth
Summary: Kate never really believed in Destiny, fate or soulmates, but one case shakes her belief and makes her do the one thing she thought she'd never do...


**In My Head.**

**Written by Laura Hesson.**

**Inspired by the song : In My Head by The Fray**

Detective Kate Beckett was cold. Really cold. Not emotionally, not right now. She used to be. A long time ago. But right now she was cold, physically cold. She lay at the left side of her king-sized bed, breathing heavily. She pulled a thin sliver of duvet on her bare chest. The room was silent, except from her quiet breaths. Everything was quiet in the room, but it was the total opposite within her mind. Voices shouted left, right and centre. One was scolding her about what she just did, what _they_ just did. Another was praising her, congratulating her for finally letting go. But a quieter voice, a much more sincere voice at the back of her mind, was scared.

She took a steady breath. She let her eyes wonder to her right. He lay there, eyes closed. Breathing shallow breaths. He was asleep, peacefully unaware of the torment that was going through her. So she thought. His arm wondered over her shoulder, pulling her closer, laying her head onto his bare chest. Almost subconsciously, as if he read her mind, reassuring her he was here and not going anywhere. And she was infact, safe. And his gentle breaths that she felt on his chest, did just that.

How did she get here? In bed after doing _that._ Especially with Castle?

~2 weeks earlier~

Beckett yawned, looking down at the seemingly growing stack of paperwork. Numerous murders, burglaries and assaults cursed the sheets of paper in-front of her, which she infact had the misfortune to read and analyse. She groaned, grabbing a pen rather disgruntled and reached for the top file. She was just getting her head in focus when -

"It isn't who you think it is,"

Beckett jumped slighting at Castle's teasing and smug tone. She looked up at his face.

"What now, Castle?" Beckett said, far from caring.

"The Uncle," Castle stated and sat in usual seat.

Beckett still cared less than before. But she looked up at Castle, arching her eyebrow slightly.

"You think he killed him to get access to the will," Castle said as it was the most obvious thing the world.

Beckett was still not any wiser, her mouth opened to speak but no words came out. So Castle decided to help her.

"In the transcript for 'Heat Rises'" Castle let his chin rest on his hand which was perched on Beckett's desk. "You think the good old Uncle Bob knocked off his nephew for the big 6 figure payout,"

Kate slowly closed and shook her head slightly to herself. She finally understood what he was talking about. She returned to her paperwork like Castle was never there, ignoring him. But Castle didn't take the hint.

"And I'm here Detective to tell you; .wrong," Castle finished with a cheesy smile, which Beckett didn't notice because her eyes lay firmly on the file in-front of her.

Beckett's lack off reaction annoyed Castle. He decided to nudge her patience more.

"It's _sooo_ you to assume the murder was for the money, but you always forget the other two options,"

Castle said in a smug tone, trying to get a response out off her.

But her response was not one of annoyance but of curiosity.

"So tell me Castle; What were the other two options?"

Kate sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Ready to play Castle's stupid game.

"All the great mystery writer's use the same 3 motives but only use one in each book. They are; money, sex or women," spoke Castle.

Kate shook her head and refocused on her paperwork. _That can't be right. They are way more motives for murder! _But the more Detective Beckett thought about it, the more she thought Castle was right. But no way in hell was she going to let him know he was right. But subconsciously she bit her bottom lip. BIG GIVEAWAY! It was _her_ tell. And Castle knew this and let a small contented smile appear on his face. But small enough, for it not to be obvious. Castle let him self sit back onto his chair relaxed and pleased with himself. Causing Beckett to look at him in the corner of her eye; coming face-to-face with his easygoing smile. That was _his_ tell. So within each of their minds; they thought they had one over on the other. Between Kate's bitten lip and Castle's smug smile they thought they were winning. Winning at what? They didn't know. But it weren't half fun!

Beckett went back to her paperwork and Castle went with doodling a flying saucer in one of her notepads. Both content with their finished _'game'._

Richard Castle; The boy who never grew up.

Katherine Beckett; The girl who never stopped being a Detective.

Yes, they had their differences in the past. _Differences. _It seemed like they were one big difference, but all-in-all they were relaxed with each other. Happy where there relationship stood for the time-being. Close friends. Thinking that they knew what the other was thinking. But if they really knew what the other was thinking, nothing would ever be the same again.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**So that's it chapter one done. I did this over the weekend at my grandparents house, from boredorm :P**

**NOTE : This story might become rated M at some point ;)  
><strong>


End file.
